Lost
by bree774
Summary: Cambria is the daughter of the Dark Lord Sauron and is sent to a distant realm, far away from her prophecy crazed father. On her eighteenth birthday she receives a gift, that will return her to Middle Earth. When she arrives, she discovers she is a part of a long, forgotten prophecy. She joins the fellowship and sets out on a quest to aid the ring bearer in destroying the one ring.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my story. Hope you all enjoy (: **

It all began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desire power. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free peoples of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his fathers sword. And Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated.

Or so they thought. The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power had a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge, but the ring of power was not the only thing Sauron had lost. An ancient prophecy told Sauron of the one person who would be his undoing. And that one particular person happened to be Cambria, his daughter.

Out of madness he ordered the child to be killed, but her mother had another plan. With the help of magic, she hid the child in a distant realm. Far away, where Sauron would never find her.

Earth 2014:

_I could feel my heart beating rapidly, as i ran as fast as my feet could go. I glanced back quickly to see three large men chasing after me. Except, they weren't men. They were something else. These creatures were straight out of your worst nightmares._

_ Heavily armed, in dark, dirty metal. They all carried rusty, poorly made swords. Hissing and screeching, as they trompted through the Forest after me. Their skin was dark as the night sky and they had teeth made for cutting through flesh and bone. They posessed eyes that gave a sinister look. These creatures were bred for one purpose, to kill._

_ I tried to block out the image i just saw and began to focus on my destination. The gates were a few yards ahead, when i felt my foot snag on a tree root. My body hit the ground hard. Everything was spinning and my vision began to blur. My ears picked up on the sound of booming foot steps that belonged to my attackers. I began to panic. I tried to move, but my body felt heavier than it ever had before. The horrid creatures were a few feet away, with weapons ready to attack. I tried to scream, but no sound ever left my mouth. Warm, wet tears began flowing down my cheeks as the first creature approached me._

_ His eyes stared into mine, with a desire to kill. He slowly raised his sword and i braced myself for the harsh pain that was about to hit me. Thats when a gush of air flew past my face and an arrow, swiftly hit the creature between the eyes. He instantly dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I whipped my head around to see five men on horses, riding out towards me. That's when the world around me started to spin and everything became dark._

I shot up from my bed, gasping for air, sighing out in relief that it was just a dream. I had been having the same dream for the last three nights. And to be honest, i was scared to death. Now that my heart beat had returned to it's normal, steady beat. I stretched my arms above my head and not so gracefully, stumbled out of bed.

Walking out of my room and down the stairs, following the lovely aroma of blueberry. I entered the kitchen, seated myself at the table and gazed hungrily, at the high stack of homemade blueberry pancakes. Reaching out for the sweet, delicious pancake, only to be stopped by my Aunt,whose idea of a hug, was to squeeze the life out of it's victim.

"Happy Birthday, Cambria!" she shouted cheerfully, letting go, so that the air could flow through my lungs again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here is chapter two! I apologize for not updating sooner; i have been extremely busy with my new job and I also came down with the flu ): But anywho, enough of me talking! I hope you are enjoying the story so far (:**

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR OR THE HOBBIT!**

"Thank you, Aunt Phoebe." I replied, smiling at her cheerfully.

"You're welcome, Kiddo!"

I was about to leave the room when my aunt shouted to me.

"Cambria! Wait, I haven't given you your gift yet!"

Giving her a very disapproving look, I sighed.

"I told you; no presents!" I whined, rather loudly.

"I know, I know, but this one isn't from me."

I raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"And who else might i ask, would give me a gift?"

"Your mother." She replied softly.

My heart instantly dropped. My mother had died when I was only five years old, while she was protecting me from an intruder in our home. My mother had made a deal with the intruder to spare my life, taking hers instead of mine. Being five years old, I faintly remember everything that happened; mainly just my mother calling aunt Phoebe to pick me up and take me away, which was what the deal with the intruder entailed.

Where was my father you might ask? Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. My mother had always told me that he wasn't allowed to see me, or my mother and that he lived very far away. That is what i believed until, I begged my aunt when I was about fifteen, to tell me the whole story. She honestly didn't know much, other than what my mother had told her; which was that my father had a mental illness and wished to have nothing to do with me and if he were to see me, it would be very dangerous for me and anyone involved.

So, yeah, pretty messed up right? Some could say I lived the pitiful life of an orphan, but I am lucky to say I didn't. My aunt Phoebe had claimed custody of me after my mothers death and ever since then, she has provided me with a wonderful life. Even though I wasn't a sad, lonely orphan; I couldn't ignore the pain in my heart I felt, as I accepted the little wrapped box.

Hesitantly, I lifted the top off of the tiny box and gasped at what it contained. A tiny silver locket, with one small ruby jewel, that rested in the middle of the beautiful necklace. My heart was filled with sadness and joy at the same time. For this locket had belonged to my mother.

"My mother's necklace." I choked out, trying to contain my tears.

"She was gravely wounded and you were too young to be allowed in the hospital room, but before she passed, she requested that on your eighteenth birthday, to make sure it was given to you." My aunt softly spoke.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her and let go of the tears I was so desperately trying to conceal. My aunt held me for a long time; she knew how hard it was for me to accept this gift. A few moments had passed and I managed to stop crying long enough to clasp the locket around my neck.

"It looks beautiful on you, Cambria." Aunt Phoebe said, sniffling as she spoke.

"Thank you, I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me." I gave her a warm smile.

After receiving this gift, I felt as if i needed some time alone to think. Not that I didn't enjoy my aunts company, it was just, sometimes I handled things better on my own.

"Aunt Phoebe, " I began, hoping that what I was about to say didn't come off rude.

"I was wondering, do you think I could go for a little walk?"

She shot me a very concerned look.

"Just to clear my mind; I won't wander far." I reassured her.

She nodded and I was instantly grateful that she didn't take it the wrong way. She embraced me in a lingering hug, which was kinda strange and unlike her. Must be because I looked like an emotional wreck, so I just went along with it.

"I love you, Cambria. Please, be safe and don't be out too long." She said quietly.

"I love you too, I promise I won't be long."

She let go of the embrace and I smiled warmly at her, then quickly went to my room.

Now, I wasn't one to spend hours on my appearance, so I quickly grabbed a charcoal hoodie out of my closet and pulled it over my head. Next, I found some dark jeans, lying underneath a huge pile of clothing that I would need to remember to clean later.

Lucky for me, my long auburn hair was naturally straight, so I didn't need to spend too much time on it. Deciding to just brush through it, instead of pulling it into a ponytail, I looked into the mirror and called it good. Heading out of my room and down the stairs, I opened the back door and walked outside.

Now, in Oregon, it wasn't uncommon to have a small forest for a backyard. I was often thankful for it, as it provided me a peaceful place to think and be alone. I usually walked about a half mile in and sat in the middle of a beautiful clearing; surrounded by strong, tall pine tree's, that rose out of the ground and looked as if they might possibly, touch the clouds. The ground was covered in soft, tall grass and dark, rich soil that was still damp from last night's rain storm.

Everything about this place was perfect; from the tree's and grass, to the birds chirping happily in the background. The forest gave off such a calm vibe, as if nothing bad could happen while you were there. And if it weren't for my aunt waiting for me to return, I would never leave this place. I loved the pure sense of adventure I felt and sometimes it made me feel as if I wasn't meant for this world; instead, a far off distant land, that only exists in my wildest dreams.

Snapping out of my fantasy, I remembered why I came here. I lifted the tiny locket off of my chest and stared at it in confusion.

"How could something so small, be so deceiving? This necklace feels like it weighs a ton." I mumbled out loud to myself. Dumbfounded, I inspected the necklace a bit more and thats when I suddenly had the urge to open it, which was dumb. I knew there was nothing in it, well, nothing other than five pounds of dust, which would make sense as to why it felt so heavy. I stared at it for a good minute and finally, couldn't resist the urge.

"Oh, what the hell. Might as well have a look."

For some reason I felt as if I shouldn't, but the urge was stronger than my judgement. I slowly, pried the tiny thing open and immediately, wished I hadn't. What I saw coming out of the locket scared the crap out of me and I honestly don't know why. Could it be that this small orb of light, was dangerous? Who am I kidding? I'm literally afraid of a light right now, because, small orbs of light don't just regularly come out of lockets when you open them. I'm surprised I hadn't fainted already; normally, I would, but the light intrigued me in a creepy way.

After a few moments of staring at the light, I again, against my better judgement, extended my arm out to grasp the tiny orb. The light moved backwards a bit out of my reach and turned a deep shade of crimson. This, only made me want to touch it even more; that is until, it rapidly began charging towards me and the only logical thing I could think of to do was scream like a baby and shield my face with my hands. Because, hands will totally protect me from a menacing, red ball of light charging at my face.

"Stop!" I yelled as if it could hear me. It however, couldn't and didn't stop until it collided with my body and once it did, I dropped to the ground in pain. It felt like fire was coursing through my entire body. I began thrashing about like an idiot and much to my surprise, I felt my head come in contact with a large bolder. Feeling the blood start to rush to my head and my senses starting to fade, the burning sensation began to dull and I saw a bright flash of red, before I blacked out.

My body was starting to regain feeling as I felt the rays of the sun warming me and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. I could faintly make out something that sounded like rushing water, like a stream, or maybe even a waterfall. The next thing I noticed is that I was in an extremely comfortable bed, which was not my own because, my bed sucked; and the fact that I didn't own silky sheets. Thats when I opened my eyes to see a beautiful room with a large balcony that overlooked a very beautiful, very green and a very something i'd never seen before in my life, valley.

Getting up and walking towards the balcony, mesmerised by the scene before me, I decided that I was definitely, dreaming.

"Where am I?" I said out loud to myself, only to become very aware that it wasn't just me in the room.

"You are in Rivendell, my lady Cambria." Said a man, with a very elegant voice.

I screamed so loud, I was sure I damaged not only mine, but this mans hearing as well. I whipped around to see a very elegant looking man, at least, I think he was a man. The reason I say I think is because, I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. He was tall and was wearing long, dark blue robes that made his chocolate brown eyes stand out, that were framed by intriguing eyebrows. He had pale skin that seemed to have a bit of a glow to it and contrasted perfectly with his dark brown hair that ended a little past his shoulders and there was something a bit peculiar; the tips of his ears were pointed, possibly a birth defect? Oh well, it didn't make him any less gorgeous. Then I realised that I was gawking and had no idea who this guy was and I just woke up in his bed… and also, what the hell was a Rivendell? I began to panic and he must of sensed it because he raised an eyebrow.

"I did not mean to frighten you, I was only seeing to that you were well; you were gravely injured when I found you in the forest and needed healing." He got up from the chair he was seated at and walked towards me.

"My name is Lord Elrond, welcome to my home." The man said, giving me a warm, welcoming smile, which quickly turned into a concerned, sort of frown.

"I know you must be very confused-" He began, but I quickly cut him off.

"Very confused? Confused doesn't even begin to explain what I am feeling. Where the hell am I, really? Is this some kind of joke my aunt set up? Because I can assure you, I am not amused." I was fuming. I remember opening my mothers locket, then having the strange orb of light hit me and blacking out. Assuming I would wake up in the exact spot I blacked out in, then to find out some crazy man who calls himself Lord Elrond, seriously, lord? Who the hell calls themselves a lord anymore? And what was with his outfit and his strangely pointed ears. I had certainly had enough of whatever game it is he was playing and wanted to get home immediately.

"Cambria, calm yourself, I know that this is a lot to take in, but-"

"A lot to take in? Do you even understand what kind of crazy I went through before waking up here? And how do you know my name?" I demanded.

"I do know of what you went through, it was prophesied long ago. And as for your name, I was a dear friend to your mother and even though you do not remember me, you knew me when you were just a small child."

Thats it, I was officially having a conversation with a lunatic, who claimed he knew my mother and I.

"Please sir, just cut the act and take me home." I pleaded.

"Cambria, you are home. Now please, just listen to me and it will all make sense soon." Lord Eyebrows replied softly, with a hint of annoyance.

Realizing that I could sit and yell at this man until I was blue in the face and he still wouldn't take me home, I decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Your mother had hoped someday you would return to your homeland and when you did, you would need explanation. When you were a child, you had been cursed with a powerful gift that unfortunately, made your father so terrified, that he ordered to have you killed."

He must of known I was going to protest, because he cleared his throat loudly, and continued.

"Now, I am unsure what exactly that gift is, but I know one thing for certain, it will defeat the Dark Lord Sauron, who I am truly sorry to say, is indeed your father and bring peace to Middle- earth once again. After Sauron ordered you to be killed, your mother escaped from him with you and brought you to Lothlorien; home of Lady Galadriel, who gave your mother a powerful spell that was contained in that locket you are wearing. The spell had the power to erase one's memory and send them to a far off land, but only one could travel and your mother was devastated. Fortunately, there was a woman in that land, that Galadriel made contact with and was able to find you a safe and secure home until the time was right and you were able to return to us, on your eighteenth birthday, the necklace would bring you home. Your mother, overwhelmed by grief, came to me to seek refuge until the day she needed to give you away. I am very sad to say that your mother never made it here, to Rivendell. She was attacked by a small group of your fathers servants, who killed her. You were brave enough to keep running and we heard of the news and I rushed to get to you in time, luckily I did and shortly after, I used the spell and you were sent to the distant realm."

He looked truly sad after finishing his story. It could be the fact that I was now sobbing, because, when he mentioned my mother's death; my dream came into my mind and it all made sense now. I looked into Lord Elrond's eyes, and he knew I understood; he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace and I cried. I cried for a very long time and in the process, stained his dark blue robes with my tears, but he didn't seem to care. So, here I was, in a strange place called Rivendell, hugging a complete stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter. (:**

**I do not own lotr **

After my long, awkward, yet rather comforting hug from Lord Elrond, he explained a few more things to me like, why his ears were pointed. Apparently, Middle-earth is filled with different species such as Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Wizards, terrifying creatures called Orcs, humans and many more. I was very eager to see a Hobbit; they sounded so adorable!

After our chat about Middle-earth and its inhabitants, which I was now one of, Lord Elrond called for his daughter Arwen, to assist me in getting dressed and doing my hair. Which apparently, he thought I was incapable of doing. Which made me slightly annoyed until Arwen walked in the room.

She was quite possibly, the prettiest girl i'd ever seen. She made me feel like a mountain troll, which I shouldn't be joking of because apparently trolls are a real thing here. Full red lips, that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin tone, which by the way, was flawless. Her eyes matched the color of a sparkling blue pool of water, hair was the same rich chocolate brown as her fathers, that stopped just above her waist and she wore a light green dress, that cascaded down her perfectly slim body. So yeah, I was a mountain troll.

"Hello Cambria, I am Arwen." She spoke in a soft tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arwen." I said kindly.

"My father has requested that I help you change for dinner and to show you around my home." She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you, it's so nice of you to help me. It's been a really crazy day."

"Of course! You must have been so terrified; I admire your courage." She smiled and began to brush my hair, that was in sea of knots. After the brushing she started to braid it into what she called, the elven style. Which was a half up, half down, braided sort of style. She then picked out a light blue dress, that she thought would look perfect with my hair color. And looking into the mirror, Arwen did a pretty fine job. I was actually looking a tad Elvish.

After getting my hair done and getting dressed, she escorted me all around Rivendell. It was a beautiful place, unlike anything i'd ever seen. While we walked she gave me some tips on how to act in front of people. Like, I should address people as my lord, or my lady and always speak properly. She told me of a council her father was hosting in a few days and that she thinks I will most definitely be a part of it. And how there will be tons of important people attending and we will need to work on my manners, so that I don't embarass myself.

When the sun was starting to set, Arwen led me back to my room and told me that she really enjoyed spending the day with me and that she would be here tomorrow in the morning to help me with my hair and clothes. We said goodnight and parted ways. Exhausted, I climbed into the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, where i dreamt of, what I had imagined in my head of what the Shire and Hobbits looked like.

I woke up again with the rays of the sun warming my body. Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this. I yawned loudly and stretched my arms high above my head, getting out of bed and going towards the balcony, which was now my favorite spot. I could see a lot of Rivendell from my room, it's breathtaking beauty everywhere I looked; suddenly I noticed three blond men, dismounting their horses. Hmmm, i wonder who they could be; and thats when i heard the sound of my door opening, to see a smiling Arwen walking in.

"Good morning, Cambria. How are you feeling?" Arwen asked in a cheerful tone.

"I am still trying to comprehend that i was actually from this world at one time,but other than that i am good. how are you?" I replied

"I know it must be very difficult for you to adjust to everything, but you are doing a marvelous job at it. And do not worry, if you should need someone to speak with, i am more than happy to listen, but for now I shall draw you a bath." I nodded in reply.

It felt wonderful to take a bath. I had felt so gross from all the dirt and grime that was in my hair. Once i was out, she braided my hair in a slightly different hair style and helped me into a dark green dress, much like the one i had worn yesterday.

We walked out of my room and down the long hallways that led to the dining hall. Arwen and i met Lord Elrond, who was sitting at the dining table eating an assortment of fruits. He invited us to sit down and eat with him and i tried my best to eat like a lady and not scarf my food down, considering i felt half starved. After we had finished eating Elrond asked me to accompany him to his study.

Elronds study was amazing! It was one of the largest libraries i have ever seen. He and i walked over to the balcony and i was beginning to think that every room in Rivendell had one. He then gave me a welcoming smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Still a little confused about everything, but i feel much better than yesterday; and Arwen has helped a lot." I answered.

"I am glad to hear that. Now, we must talk about some important matters." He said in a serious tone.

"Okay." I replied hesitantly, not wanting to hear any of these important matters.

"I will be holding a council meeting tomorrow and i would like for you to join. I think it shall be very good for you and could possibly help you to understand your situation more clearly."

"I would be delighted to attend." I lied, but knew it was necessary for me to attend this council, in hopes of finding out how i would destroy my father.

"Splendid! I shall see you then, tomorrow morning. In the time being, go explore Rivendell." He said in an excited tone.

I nodded in reply and left his study.

As i walked along the pathways of Rivendell, i came across a bench that was placed in front of a small stream. Sitting down on the bench, i sighed loudly, fighting the urge to cry. This whole situation sucked. I mean yeah, Arwen and Elrond are great and don't get me wrong, Rivendell is the most beautiful place in the world; but all of that didn't make overwhelming pain in my heart go away. Everything i knew was a lie. From my childhood, to my mothers death, hell, even aunt phoebe was a lie. And now i've been told i'm part of some crazy prophecy and i need to destroy my father, the psycho man who wants to kill everyone. Great, thats really comforting.

I heard some rustling in the trees, which ended with a man hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Lston i nif gin." He said and stared at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

First thing i noted was, how the hell had he not broken his legs and the second was,that he was extremely attractive and once again, i was a troll in comparison. He was tall, like, really tall. I must have only reached his shoulder. He had perfectly straight shoulder length, platinum blond hair, that was pulled into a half up, half down sort of style; that showed off his elven ears. He was slim, but built; and i bet you he looked fantastic with his shirt off. The next thing i noticed was how intensely blue his eyes were and that i could stare into them all day. Before i started drooling, i needed to speak.

"I'm sorry my lord, i don't speak Elvish." I said in the most proper, lady like voice that i could.

"I am Legolas, of Mirkwood. Some how, i know your face; have we met somewhere?" He asked

"My name is Cambria, and no-" I was cut off by him pulling me into a strong hug. I just stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Though, i was somewhat pleased. The most attractive man in the world was hugging me.

"Cambria! I thought that i had lost you forever, but here you are in my arms again, if my eyes do not deceive me." I remained silent and extremely uncomfortable.

" Do you not remember? It is me, Legolas." He pleaded in a concerned tone. Getting out of the embrace, but still holding onto my shoulders, as if i might suddenly disappear.

"I am sorry Legolas, but i have never seen you in my life. You must have me confused with some other girl." I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice. I felt bad. He had just mistaken me for someone he had lost and i had shattered his happiness by revealing that i wasn't her. Just as he was about to protest Lord Elrond came into view and i have never been so grateful in my life.

"Legolas, i will speak with you later. Cambria, come with me, there are things we must discuss."

Slipping away from Legolas and following Elrond, i had a horrible feeling that i was going to find out something i'd rather not.

Entering Elrond's study in a complete awkward silence; you know, the kind that you got if you had done something bad at school and were sent to the principle. He turned around to face me and looked heartbroken. Great, more ancient prophecy news…

"Cambria," He began, but paused, trying to find the perfect way to say this.

"You do not remember Legolas at all, in any way?

I think my conversation with blondy should have answered his question. I mean, i thought elves were supposed to have super hearing? Was Elrond's failing him?

"No, I dont. Should i? I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Still, Elrond just looked to the ground in silence. I however, have had enough of this sad sack silence bullshit.

"Elrond, just tell me. Its only going to be worse if you don't."

Thats when he eyed me in one of those intensely concerned eyebrow looks he was so good at.

"I can handle it, i swear." I assured him in a soft voice.

"When Elves fall in love, it is slightly different from the way humans do. Elves have the ability to make a strong connection with someone, we call this bonding. No one can predict when an elf will bond, but when they do, it is as if nothing in this world matters but that person. We are whatever they need us to be; a friend, a lover, simply, someone who will protect them at all costs. Say the person they have bonded with does not wish to be in love with them, the elf must deal with this and be whatever their person is quite trajec from time to time; one of the trajec stories i have heard, in all my long years, was the story of Legolas and his bond, which is, you."

Yeah, so my jaw literally hit the stone floor. Legolas! In love with me? How is that even possible? Surely, he could find someone far better than me. I needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

"How? I was only five years old and he must have been what, like a hundred?" I asked, still extremely shocked.

"He was older than that my dear, but yes, you were only five years old. An elf never knows when they will bond with someone, it just happens and when you spent a short amount of time in Lothlorien, Legolas found you."

When i remained silent, he took this as a hint to continue on.

"Legolas had been sent to Lothlorien by his father, during a time when a dragon was lurking about. There he met you, and instantly bonded. He felt a strong urge to protect you at all costs, and would have assisted you and your mother here, to Rivendell, if his father hadn't needed him to return home." he paused when my face must have been giving off an extremely shocked look.

"A dragon? A freaking dragon? clearly, there were more inhabitants of Middle-earth i need to learn about."

To this, Elrond chuckled and smiled widely. Mainly because, i was handling this situation very well and i hadn't passed out from shock yet. so, he continued on.

"So Legolas was sent home to fight in the great, Battle of the Five Armies and you were sent to earth. When Legolas traveled here, in hopes of finding you, i had to reveal to him what had happened and grief overtook him. He hasn't been the same since." Elrond bowed his head in sadness.

My heart broke as Elrond finished the story and i found myself wanting to find Legolas and give him a gigantic hug, to try and comfort him in some way. Then i was reminded of the fact that he and i were indeed, strangers and it would be awkward.

"Now, i know you do not know him, but please, do not be too hard on him. I do not expect you to fall in love with him, but at least spend a little time with him, get to know each other. I feel that it will not only be good for you, as you will have the chance to make a great friend, but also for him; it might help mend his broken heart." He said sadly.

I only nodded, as i had nothing to say really. I would be an extreme cold hearted bitch if i had denied Elrond's request. And i could definitely use a friend here, i feel so alone. So, operation mend Legolas's broken heart, is now in effect!

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story! and yes, i borrowed the bonding thing from Twilight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I wanted to thank you all for reading! It makes me SO happy that you guys are enjoying this story(: **

**I do not own Lotr. **

My original plan that was boiling through my head when i left Elrond's study was to find Legolas, but that wasn't going so smoothly. I bumped into Arwen on my way and she insisted that i accompany her on a walk. I didn't want to deny her company, so i agreed to go.

Now, when Arwen had said walk, i assumed she meant like, a peaceful stroll through the gardens; i was very wrong. Arwens idea of a walk was hiking up a very steep trail that was on the outskirts of Rivendell. Not a good time to mention my fear of heights, huh? After about a few steps up the ever so winding, cliff like trail, i was exhausted. I was a skinny girl, but i definitely was out of shape. Hey, people enjoy fast food and i happen to be one of them.

Arwen on the other hand, was ever so gracefully, practically sprinting up the trail, without any signs of being slightly winded what-so-ever. How in the hell did she do that? If i had even attempted to do what she had just done, i would be lying on the ground in a very sweaty mess, begging for a bacon cheeseburger and death. And hell, not even a single droplet of sweat was on her flawless face.

When we reached the top of the cliff i was actually very happy we had taken this "walk". You could see all of Rivendell from up here and the fantastically beautiful land beyond. It was in this moment that i really wished i had been dropped here with a camera; the sun was setting and it had turned to a gorgeous shade of pink and orange, with little glimmers of yellow popping through.

Middle-earth had a magical feeling to it; it reminded me of stepping into Disneyland for the first time. Everything is so happy and magical, that you temporarily forget about anything bad that is happening in your life. I was completely mesmerized by the scene before me.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe this." I said in awe.

We both stood there and gazed upon the untouched land of Middle-earth. We only stopped when my stomach announced its hunger with a loud growl and Arwen found it hilarious.

"We should get back, its getting late and you are hungry." She stated.

"I wish i had a cheeseburger." I mumbled.

Arwen just stared at me with a very puzzled expression.

"What is a cheeseburger?"

"Its a type of food from the land i come from, i don't think you would enjoy it." I replied.

I laughed loudly at her question because i could never see Arwen eating a cheeseburger and i knew for a fact, she would find it repulsive. I'm pretty sure the elves were vegetarians or something, because there were never any kind of meat offered at any meal; just an assortment of fruits, greens and the occasional bread, oh and don't forget the wine, which they drank as if it were water. I wasn't allowed to drink it, i was too young. Though, Arwen let me have a sip of hers and i found it to be horribly bitter and disgusting, which resulted in me making a sour face; i'm glad to say that was the end of my curiosity about wine.

The hike down was much more enjoyable and we soon found ourselves in the dining room, eating fruits and greens as usual. After dinner, Arwen was needed elsewhere.

"Do you know your way back to you room?" She asked.

"Yeah, i can get there." I replied. Which was a full on lie, but i didn't want Arwen to be delayed by taking me back.

"Good. I will see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" and with she turned and walked away.

Okay, so about five or ten minutes of me walking around hallways i was so desperately trying to remember, but failing miserably at it, i decided i was most definitely lost. I ended up walking down a long hallway that turned left at the end. Getting overly excited about it, i sped up a little, sharply turned the corner and collided with someone. I looked up slowly to see who i had run into and was very upset with myself when i saw the perfect platinum blonde hair. As if i hadn't caused him enough emotional pain, let me add some physical as well.

"I am so sorry!" I pleaded, hoping he wasn't angry at me.

"It is fine, no harm done." He chuckled and smiled warmly at me.

"Do you need some assistance in finding your room?" He asked me in a sweet, concerned tone.

"Yes, i'm very lost." I said, feeling very embarrassed.

"I would be delighted to help you." He flashed me a perfect smile.

"Though, i must apologize for my behaviour earlier today, can you forgive me?" He apologized, and gave me a puppy eyed look, which was extremely adorable.

"Of course! Don't worry about it." I smiled reassuringly at him and we began walking down the hallways, taking too many turns for me to remember, when finally we reached my room. He stared at me for a moment with a hint of sadness.

"Thank you for helping me get here, i would have never found it." I blurted out, trying to break the awkwardness.

"It was not a problem" He replied.

Before i could say anything else, he took my hand, raised it to his mouth and placed his warm, soft lips to it in a kiss. I meanwhile, was blushing, furiously might i add, with my heart beating at such a fast pace it could kill me. He then slowly lowered my hand and let go, never breaking eye contact.

"Goodnight, Cambria." He whispered and walked away.

I however, stood there like a fool, quite possibly swooning over the man who walked down the hallway. Regaining my senses, i walked in my room and practically jumped into my bed. I pulled the soft, silky covers on me and laid there, with a stupid grin on my face.

**A/N: Have any of you been to Disneyland? If so, did you have a similar feeling? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter five! Thank you for reading (: Also, i apologize for updating like, a billion times today. For i had nothing to do and was extremely bored.**

**I do not own Lotr**

The next morning i woke to find an old man dressed in all grey robes, with a tallish, pointy grey hat standing at my balcony; holding what looked like a wooden walking stick. Normally i would have screamed seeing a strange old man i didn't know standing at my balcony, but i decided if he was a murderer or something, he would have killed or kidnapped me by now. So, i politely cleared my throat, making my presence known.

The old man turned around to face me. His eyes were puffy and rimmed red, it looked as if he had been crying all night. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but given the circumstances that i did not know this man, i decided it would be more polite if i didn't.

He smiled at me and walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. Sighing loudly, he took off his hat and placed it on the bed.

"I am Gandalf, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said calmly.

"Hello, I am Cambria, but i think you already know that. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled and extended my arm for a handshake which, he accepted.

"I do hope Lord Elrond has informed you of your situation." He looked at me concerned.

"Yes, only a little, i fear you are going to tell me there is more that i need to know?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, you are correct. Last night a young hobbit, Frodo Baggins, was saved by Arwen, but he made it here gravely injured." He paused and it looked like he was at war with his brain trying to decide if he wanted to share more with me or not.

"You see, Frodo was carrying something of great importance; the one ring of power, the one ring that was made by your father, the thing that led to his madness. This ring needs to be destroyed and i fear, no other but Frodo can complete this task." He gave me a very melancholy look. "Though, Frodo will not be going on this journey alone. Lord Elrond will be holding a council today that will decide the fate of Middle-earth. You, being Saurons daughter and his ultimate demise; you will need to accompany Frodo on this journey."

I instantly panicked, i will be of no use on a grand quest, if anything, i will lead to all of their deaths. I knew i was brought here to defeat my father, but i didn't think i would need to do it so quickly. I just looked at Gandalf, silently pleading for him to not make me go.

"I know you are terrified, but do not worry, i will be accompanying you on this quest and will protect you at all costs. I assure you, you will be quite safe."

"I have no choice, do i?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

"I am afraid not." Gandalf replied.

The door to my room swung open and two tiny men came tumbling through.

"Ouch! Pippin, you landed on my sore ankle!" One of them shouted in pain.

The other tiny person, gave a surprised, yet worried look and sprang off of his friend.

"Oops! Sorry Merry!"

"Fool of a Took! I told you and Meriadoc to stay in your bedrooms!" Gandalf shouted, rather annoyed.

"Ah, yes, you did. Only, you see Gandalf, we were starving and needed direction to the food." The one who was called Pippen explained.

Then it hit me, these two little men were Hobbits! I became extremely excited and giggled at what Pippin had to say to Gandalf.

"Hobbits, always thinking of their stomachs." Gandalf exclaimed.

Gandalf then looked at me very seriously and i knew he was expecting an answer.

"As for your question, I will do what is needed of me. Though, i will need tons of help, i don't even know how to fight." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"I am sure we will find someone who will teach you, but for now i need to feed these young, pesky Hobbits. I will see you at the council." He then, put his hat back on and got up, walking out of my room with the two adorable Hobbits.

About twenty minutes later Arwen walked in. I noticed she had a cut on her cheek and then i remembered Gandalf saying she rescued the hobbit named Frodo.

"Arwen! Are you okay? I heard you rescued the hobbit!" I shouted, worriedly.

Arwen only giggled and smiled at me warmly.

"I am quite fine; it was very dangerous and i thought for a mere moment that i would not get him to safety, but i did." She said Triumphantly.

"Well, i am very glad you made it back safely." I walked over to her, giving her a friendly "I'm so glad you didn't die" hug.

"So i have a bath ready for you, we need to have you looking your best for the council today!" She chirped, excitedly.

I thanked her and retired to my bath. After bathing, Arwen did my hair in another complicated elven hair style, that i could never possibly recreate. She then picked out a light blue dress for me to wear and added what looked like a small crown, on top of my head.

"You look wonderful! And very elvish!" She sounded very pleased.

"Stop it! You're making me blush." I said, giggling and flashing her a friendly smile.

"Come, i will escort you to the council." She said through giggles.

There were many people attending this council ...thingy and i started to feel nervous and very out of place. I was seated next to Elrond and his two sons, neither i have met because they were scouting the area for Orc packs. They were spitting images of their father. I saw Legolas across the room, sitting with two other blondes. He flashed me a perfect smile. I smiled back, probably looking like a huge derp. Our smiling was interrupted by Elrond's voice.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom." He paused and gestured to a fancy looking pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The hobbit, Frodo, slowly rose from his chair and placed the ring on the pedestal. As soon as he was seated again, everyone started whispering. I however, couldn't take my eyes off of the golden ring, i felt like it was calling to me. My thoughts were interrupted by a man with reddish blonde hair and a little bit of facial hair.

"So it is true…" He announced.

Everyone started to whisper again.

" It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!" He shouted.

Everyone remained dead silent until a man with shoulder length, black hair, with about the same of facial hair as the other man replied.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master. "

I shuddered at the mention of my father.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Asked the man with the reddish blonde hair; and i found him to be very annoying and rude.

Then, suddenly Legolas sprang from his chair.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I smiled towards Legolas, happy he stood up for this Aragorn guy.

"Aragorn?" He then looked at him in disbelief._ "_This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas informed.

Frodo then looked wide eyed at Aragorn, in a shocked manner.

"_Havo dad, _Legolas." Aragorn said in elvish, and then Legolas sat down.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The annoying man spat.

Then Gandalf jumped in on the conversation. This was becoming very dysfunctional.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stated.

A short man with fiery red hair and long beard to match, suddenly interrupted.

"What are we waiting for?"He roared.

Grabbing his axe and charging for the ring, he let the axe crash down and a sharp pain shot through not only Frodo's mind, but mine as well.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond explained.

I could hear a faint whisper and could have sworn it came from the ring, but shook it off because that is not possible.

"One of you must do this."Elrond spoke again.

Everyone remained silent, no one wanting to step up to the plate.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" The annoying man mumbled.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood up and shouted.

"And i suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Said Gimli, leaping to his feet.

" And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Mr. annoying shouted.

"I will be dead before i see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli announced.

That comment made almost every elf in the room but Elrond, jump to their feet and start to shout angrily in elvish.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouted furiously.

Everyone around us began shouting angrily and i looked to Frodo, who remained seated and looked as if he were in pain. He then rose from his chair and looked around at everyone shouting.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted, desperately trying to be heard.

It became dead silent as everyone's eyes were now on Frodo, in awe.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, i do not know the way." He said bravely.

Gandalf walked towards Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf spoke with a hint of sadness.

Aragorn rose from his seat and walked towards Frodo.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, i will."

He nealed in front of Frodo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." said Legolas, as he too, joined the small party.

"And my axe!" Roared Gimli, as he strode over to join them, he and Legolas exchanged dark looks.

The annoying loud man approached Frodo slowly.

You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

I suddenly felt the urge to applaud him, for this was the only noble thing he had said the entire council.

"Heh!" Someone shouts loudly. And a small, round hobbit emerges from the bushes.

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" He said proudly.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, looking rather amused.

And then much to my surprise, Merry and Pippin come running in from behind two large pillars.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Shouted Merry.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" He announced.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin stated.

"Well that rules you out, Pip!" Merry informed his friend.

And then I found myself in a staring match with Gandalf. Shit, shit, shit...shit! He wants me to join this quest… why can't Arwen? Shes skilled in this sort of thing. Gandalf's look told me i wasn't going to win this battle, so i rose from my seat slowly and walked over to Frodo.

"Hi Frodo, my name is Cambria. You and i are apparently very important pieces of this puzzle. I admire your courage and will help you in any way i can." I paused realizing i had nothing to offer to the group and then it hit me, Elrond had told me i was the only one that could defeat my father. I saw Legolas out of the corner of my eye, looking like he had just died.

"I have the feeling you will need me, before the end." I smiled at Elrond, who was giving me a beaming smile in return.

"Ten companions… so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced triumphantly.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin blurted out.

**A/N: So there you have it! Cambria joins the fellowship! **

\


	6. Chapter 6

After the council meeting was over Elrond asked me to see him in his study. I was hoping he would be telling me something good, but there was that horrid feeling in my gut that made me think otherwise. As i walked the pathway that lead to his study, i couldn't help but think i made the wrong decision in joining this quest. I mean lets get real, i have no fighting skills what-so-ever, i will need to rely on pure luck, which is something i'm in short supply of. And then there was the dilemma of what i am going to do about my father, who must be destroyed at all costs. Could i really _destroy_ a person, let alone my own father? I was interrupted from my thoughts by Elrond clearing his throat.

"Cambria," He began, and gave me a pleased look. "I am so very proud of you; joining the quest to destroy the one ring of power will indeed, help you fulfill your destiny.

I sheepishly, smiled at him. "So, it's really true. Everyone is counting on me?"

"I am afraid so." He said in a particularly grim voice.

I looked to the ground, too afraid to meet his gaze. I can't do this. How do they expect me to save them? I have no idea what my "power" is, or how to even use the damn thing.

"I had always known you would return, Cambria." He spoke softly.

I looked up to meet his gaze.

"When all others thought you to be just a lost relic, i knew, you would someday return home."

"Thank you," I barely choked out, trying to conceal my emotions. "For everything."

"You are welcome." He put an arm around me. "Now, come with me, i have something for you."

We walked to a side table next to the balcony. On the table was something covered by a shiny cloth, that Elrond quickly removed. What was under the cloth stumped me.

"A sword?" I asked in confusion.

"It is an elvish blade, made many years ago, specifically for you." He said in a proud tone.

"Thank you, but i don't even know how to use it. I could hurt someone out of pure clumsiness." I said a little embarrassed.

"Do not worry about the inexperience. When the time arrives for you to decided whether to spare, or to take a life, you will know what to do." He said very cryptically.

I picked up the blade to find that it was extremely light. Where all swords this deceiving? I lifted it up a bit higher to inspect it more, and noticed it had writing on it, in what i presumed to be elvish.

"What does it say?" I mumbled.

"It says hope."

I raised an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to further explain.

"Cambria, though many do not know you truly exist, your story gives them something to hold on to, something worth fighting for. That someday, all will return to the way it once was." He paused and looked out into the moonlight. "Hope. Hope is what your story gives them." He spoke softly.

There was no need in trying to conceal my emotions any longer. I felt a tear slowly fall down my cheek. That was all it took; all the encouragement i needed. Somewhere, out there in this distant, fantasy like land, i was the one to give people hope in dark times. There was no way i could back out now.

"I will do everything that i possibly can to fulfill my destiny. People are counting on me, and i _won't _let them down." I said in a barely audible tone, and at this moment i was glad Elrond was an elf, otherwise he wouldn't of heard me.

"You are strong; just like your mother. She would be very proud of you." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Now, do not worry your mind of these troubles, get some rest. For tomorrow you leave Rivendell and embark on a grand quest." He flashed me a smile.

"Thank you for everything." I said and walked out of the room, cradling my new gift.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, i wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and found myself colliding with something hard.

"We need to stop meeting like this."

I looked up to see Legolas, giving me a very dashing smile.

"Yes, i agree." I laughed and he joined in.

"Did Lord Elrond give you the blade?" He gave me an amused look.

"He did." I said quietly, wondering why he was so concerned with a sword.

"I want you to know," He began, as he stared into my soul. "I will always believe in you." He whispered.

"Thank you." I mumbled, completely lost in his gaze.

"It is late, i shall see you in the morning." He then reached out and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Goodnight, Cambria." and before i could say anything else, he disappeared into the dark hallway.

**Author's note:** Hi! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, but i really felt the need to write, so there you have it.

Also, i've been reading a really good Lord of the Rings fanfic. It's called Mirkwood University, and you should definitely check it out. (:

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I've been really busy with work, and I got myself a Ferret!**

**His name is Loki and he's a handful.**

**Thank you all for reading!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Though, I wish I did. **

I stood in a magnificent courtyard surrounded by a ton of people that i didn't know. Oddly enough, these people seemed to know me.

I wore a dark blue tunic, a pair of charcoal leggings, and black boots. All thanks to Arwen, i had three other different colored outfits for the journey. My hair was done in another complicated elven braid and my new weapon was tied at my waist. I felt completely out of place.

"The ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond said and looked to me. "Farewell. Hold your purpose and may the blessings of Elves, and men, and all free folk go with you."

Everyone remained silent. Gandalf was the next to speak.

"The fellowship awaits the ringbearer." He announced.

I looked to Frodo, who looked like he might faint. He slowly turned to Gandalf.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He whispered.

"Left."

Frodo and Gandalf turned towards the archway and walked out of the courtyard. I followed behind the Dwarf and the rude, annoying guy from the council. Merry and Pippin walked along either side of me, with Sam behind us leading Bill the pony, and last came Legolas and Aragorn.

We walked a short distance until finally, we exited Rivendell. Gandalf and Frodo lead the company up a small hillside with a very large rock at the top. Once over the top of the hill, Gandalf spoke.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there are road turns east to Mordor."

FORTY DAYS!? I will be lucky if i survive the night. I sighed loudly and continued to tread on.

After what had felt like an eternity, we stopped for a short break.

I awkwardly sat on a rock next to Legolas, while receiving a piercing glare from the man named Boromir.

"Why is it that this young woman who is clearing lacking the proper skill to fight and knowledge of the wilderness, is allowed to join us on this journey?" asked Boromir, and only made me hate him more.

"This young woman," Gandalf began, pointing over to me. "will be the one to save us all. It appears that you have no knowledge of who she is, and what she is capable of."

"She has no place among us." Boromir said in a vicious tone and walked away.

"Think what you will, but it will be her who will save you in the end." Gandalf smiled and sat next to me on the boulder.

Next the Dwarf came and stood next to us.

"Ah, don't let him get your spirits down lassie." He gave me a friendly smile. "Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service." He then did a little bow.

"Nice to meet you Gimli, I'm Cambria." He smiled cheerfully at me and I looked to Legolas who had walked away from us to look out at the path ahead.

I sighed and looked around. Frodo and Sam were cheerfully talking to one another while Sam was cooking, Aragorn was smoking a pipe and watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin the correct way to sword fight, and Legolas was still staring off into the distance.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," Gimli blurted out, "which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf answered in a particulary grim tone.

Gimli gave a little grunt and didn't press the topic any further.

I saw Legolas jump from one stone to another and it looked as if he noticed something while he was daydreaming.

"Come on. Good." I heard Boromir shout.

Then I heard a loud squeal from Pippin and clank of his sword hitting the ground.

"Sorry!" Boromir said, with a tone that was too nice for him.

Pippin then kicked Boromir in the leg and I couldn't contain my laughter.

Merry and Pippin both shouted loudly "For the Shire!" and Aragorn laughed as they both attacked Boromir.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud." Gimli said in a know it all tone.

I looked up to the sky to see a large, black mass that looked like a cloud, but was moving too fast to be one.

"Its moving fast" noted Boromir.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted loudly.

"Hide!"

Everyone was scrambling around to find a hiding spot. I found a rather large plant to hide under and as I was about to crouch down I tripped and collided with something hard. As I tried to get up, I felt someone's arms wrap tightly around my body. I opened my eyes to see that I had once again, collided with Legolas.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear. "Don't move."

I nodded and closed my eyes, hearing the loud, screeching birds fly around us. As the screeching diminished, I awkwardly, got off of Legolas.

"What were those awful things?" I blurted out.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said and pointed to the mountains ahead that were covered in snow.

Great.

Scaling the mountain wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I actually wasn't cold at all, which was strange because it had to be below freezing up here. We had been hiking for quite some time when suddenly, Frodo tripped and tumbled backwards.

Tumbling down the snow covered path, Frodo was caught by Aragorn and helped to his feet. There was something wrong with Frodo. He didn't look right. And then I saw him grab around his neck with a panicked face.

The little glimmer of gold was shining out through the pure white snow. Unfortunetly, I was not the first to notice where the ring had fallen. It was Boromir; and before anyone could get to the one ring, he snatched it up; admiring it.

" It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… Such a little thing." He said, in a hushed tone.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called.

But it seemed that Boromir was now in his own little world; ignorning everyone.

"Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn practically snarled, and reached towards his sword.

Boromir was suddenly startled out of his thoughts, and walked the short distance to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not."

_Oh whatever! We all know you want the ring for Yondor, or whatever it was you are from._

Okay, now it was cold.

We had been climbing this mountain for what seemed like a year and still hadn't made it over the top. Legolas was a bit farther ahead of us all, and he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"There is a fell voice in the air." He shouted through the wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried.

I then heard a rumbling noise, and looked above us. Snow and rock, was racing down the mountain headed for us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!"

Great everyone is arguing and we are all about to die. Fabulous.

Boromir was about to say something, when a huge flash of lightening struck the top of the cliff; all I could see was white.

I now have a new hatred for snow. Lovely! I felt like I was swimming through the snow for a moment, and just when I was sure I was going to die, I felt a strong grip; someone pulled me out from the snow drift.

Assuming it to be Legolas, I was about to thank him when I looked into the eyes of Boromir.

Well, this was strange. Before I could say anything he turned to Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled out, short of breath.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the MInes of Moria."

_OH MY GOD! Gimli and the stupid mines! _

Everyone was irritated and yelling, except for me and the hobbits, who any minute now was going to resemble a popscile.

"Let the ringbearer decide." Gandalf finally spoke.

Frodo thought for a moment and looked to Sam, who was freezing.

"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf's expression quickly turned into a frown.

"So be it."

_What was so bad about these mines anyway? _


End file.
